kucing pirang bermata biru
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: sakura yang sudah berumah tangga dengan Sasuke selama 2 tahun, masih belum dikaruniai seorang anakpun. sang mertuapun sebenarnya berniat membantu ternyata malah memperburuk keadaan Sakura. complete summary inside, warning inside. penggalan scene Final destination Titanic nyempil. SasuSaku. slight ItaKyuu.


Naruto©Masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, rada horror hihihihi *ketawa ala (?)*

Warning : AU, TYPO'S, OOC, aneh jalan ceritanya, kurang gregett…tolong koreksi saya ! apalagi EYD-nya…

Summary : " Sakura.. ini okaa-san beri kamu hewan ini. Lumayan untuk menemanimu jika sedang libur, dan ada yang menghiburmu ketika lelah bekerja" kata Mikoto-san, mertua Sakura./ "wah..naru-nyan ! kau sedang bermain ya manis ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri kucing manis tersebut/"buang kucing itu sekarang !"

* * *

Sakura tidak tau hendak berbuat apa. Sedari tadi dia hanya memperhatikan hewan berbulu yang sedang bermain-main dengan gulungan benang wol itu. Entah apa yg tengah dipikirkannya dan dirasakannya saat ini. Seperti…semuanya sedang berkecamuk pada dirinya, pada sebuah tempat. Yaitu, perut.

" Errghhh !" mual. Itulah hal pasti yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini. Hamil ? tidak..tidak.., dia baru saja '_suci_' dua hari yang lalu. Tepatnya saat dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya.

" Sakura.. ini okaa-san beri kamu hewan ini. Lumayan untuk menemanimu jika sedang libur, dan ada yang menghiburmu ketika lelah bekerja" kata Mikoto-san, mertua Sakura.

2 tahun setelah pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura belum mengalami tanda-tanda kehamilan. Dia dan Sasuke memang '_penggila'_ pekerjaan. Sasuke sibuk dengan semua kertas-kertas dokumen di kantor perusahaannya, sedangkan Sakura sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya di rumah sakit. Mereka hanya memiliki beberapa waktu luang bersama,dan menghabiskan waktu luang bersama. Seperti makan malam bersama, menonton film bersama, dan hari Minggu bersama.

Ya..seperti hari ini, hari Minggu. Setelah sarapan pagi bersama , Sasuke pergi untuk bermain futsal dengan teman-temannya. Sakura tidak marah kok, ini sudah seperti kegiatan rutin Sasuke sejak masih duduk di bangku SMP. Dan, biasanya dia akan pulang waktu makan siang.

Sakura masih termenung di sofa sambil memperhatikan hewan berbulu yang diberikan oleh mertuanya itu. Kucing manis dengan warna bulunya kuning, dan mata biru. Sangat manis. Apalagi tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan itu semakin membuat orang tergila-gila kepadanya. Tetapi tidak untuk Sakura.

" Eh ? jam berapa ini ?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan menengok ke arah jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dinding dapur.

" Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang, dan Sasuke akan kembali dari tempat futsal. Sebaiknya aku segera memasak dan menyiapkan makan siang"

Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah dapur, agar kucing manis itu tidak mengikutinya. Sakura mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan beku dari kulkas untuk dimasak, dan mulai membersihkannya dari es-es yang masih melekat. Sambil menunggu es-nya meleleh, Sakura mengeluarkan sayuran dari kulkas juga. Dia berniat untuk membuat ayam saus tomat kesukaan suaminya. Tapi entah kenapa, badan Sakura terasa sangat berat dan lemas untuk digerakkan. Sedari tadi, dia mengerjakannya dengan dipaksakan. Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan kembali ditutup. Sakura sempat terpikir bahwa Sasuke sudah datang, tapi tak ada terdengar kata '_tadaima'_. Jadi Sakura pikir itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

" Tadaima…Saku-hime.." ucap seseorang tepat dibelakang telinga sakura sambil memeluk dan mengecup leher Sakura dari belakang. Suara dan tangan kekar ini sangat dikenali oleh Sakura. Suara seseorang yang telah membawanya menjadi seorang nyonya Uchiha. Suaminya, Sasuke. Dia ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan manis rupanya.

"Okaeri..Sasuke" jawab Sakura dengan nada lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Kedatangan Sasuke dan pelukannya membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dari ketakutannya. Sasuke lalu mengecup pipi Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau ingin makan apa Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengambil ikan yang direndamnya tadi.

"Apapun itu asalkan buatanmu, Saku-hime.." Sasuke sambil melepas seragam futsalnya dan duduk di kursi makan.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dahulu Sasuke. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika makan sebelum mandi" kata Sakura lagi sambil berbalik menghadap Sasuke

"Hah..baiklah bu Dokter Sakura-hime~..anything for you" Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka. Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke dan menyukuri didalam hati, betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki seorang suami seperti Sasuke. Baik, perhatian, penyayang, dan bertanggung jawab, juga tampan. Namun senyuman Sakura lenyap begitu saja dari bibirnya ketika mata emeraldnya menemukan sosok seekor kucing kuning yang manis dengan bola matanya berwarna biru jernih itu datang ke dapur. Dengan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan, kucing itu masih bermain dengan benang wol yang menggelinding sampai ke dapur

"Wah..Naru-nyan ! kau sedang bermain ya manis ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri kucing manis tersebut.

" Meong ? nyan~ nyan~" kucing itu melirik sekilas pada Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat terganggu.

"Eh ? apa-apaan dengan sikapmu itu ?! sini…biar ku hukum kau.." Sasuke berjinjit mendekati kucing itu

"Meong ? meong ! meong !" seolah mengerti apa yang Sasuke kata kan, kucing itu kabur menghindari Sasuke dan berlari mengelilingi meja makan.

"Hey hey hey ! sini kau ! kembali ! sini ! hahahahaha ! dapat juga kau !" Sasuke memeluk erat kucing itu dengan gemas. Mungkin karena tak suka atas perlakuan Sasuke, mungkin juga karena Sasuke bau setelah bermain futsal, kucing itu menolak perlakuan Sasuke dan meronta-ronta dipelukannya Sasuke.

"Meong meong meong meong meong meong meoongg nyyaaann !"

"Tidak tidak tidak..Naru-nyan…kau harus menerima hukuman ini karena kau sudah berani mengacuhkanku" kucing itu masih meronta dipelukan Sasuke. Kali ini dia bisa terlepas dari pelukannya Sasuke dia langsung naik keatas kepala Sasuke.

"Hahh..terserah kau lah…sepertinya kau tidak suka denganku. apa karena kita sama-sama laki-laki ? heh ?" Tanya Sasuke pada kucing itu dan duduk bersila dengan menyilangkan tangannya dan wajah pasrah

"Meong.." translate : bisa jadi

"Hahh..kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Sakura ? dia perempuan.." kata Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk Sakura. Kucing itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Sakura yang masih ketakutan dengan berpegangan pada pinggir meja makan, sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi kucing itu dan Sasuke dengan memandang horror

"Mmeeeooonggg..nyaaann..Rrrrr" kucing itu mendengkur di atas kepala Sasuke

"Haarrgghh..kau mendengkur ! berarti kau suka dengan Sakura ! jangan ! dia miliku !" kata Sasuke sambil bersungut-sungut (?)

"Meong meong meong…meong meong meong meong meong meong meong" translate : terserahlah, asal lo gak makan makanan gue ajah(?)

"Sakura ? hey, kenapa kau terlihat pucat ? sakit ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir

"E-e-e-e..t-t-ti-tidak…daijoubu. Aku..tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura gugup.

"Betulkah ? kau tidak terlihat seperti itu. Kalau kau kelelahan, istirahat saja. Biar nanti kita delivery" kata Sasuke lagi sambil menghampiri Sakura di pojok dapur dekat westafel. "eh, Naru udah dikasih makan belum ?"

"N-Naru ? Naru ? mak..maksudmu kucing itu ?" beo Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Eh ? yaa..kucing yang mana lagi Sakura ? di rumah ini Cuma ada kita bertiga. Hahahaha, ada-ada saja kau Sakura" Sasuke mendengus geli

"Eh..ituu..aku, aku belum memberikannya makan" jangankan kucing itu, Sakura saja tidak ada makan setelah sarapan pagi, itu pun hanya sedikit.

"Meoonggg…" kucing itu mendekati Sakura

"Eh..T-t-tunggu..Tunggu sebentar…" Sakura meraba-raba apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Lunak,dingin.

"Ikan.." Sakura bergumam sambil memegang ikan yang akan dimasaknya tadi. Sakura menyadari bahwa kucing itu memperhatikannya sedari tadi

"Meoong..meongg..Rrrr" kucing itu sekarang ada di kaki Sakura dan memutari tubuhnya seakan-akan pamer kelembutan bulu pirangnya

"heg !" Sakura ingin berteriak, namun tertahan. Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya membeku tiba-tiba

"Meongg.." translate : makann..

Entah dia mengerti apa yg dipikirkan oleh kucing itu atau berusaha menjauhkan kucing itu dari tubuhnya, Sakura melemparkan ikan yang akan dimasaknya itu ke ujung dapur lainnya. Lebih baik tidak makan dan ikan itu saja yg dimakan daripada dia yang dimakan, pikir Sakura. Spontan kucing pirang itu mengejar ikan itu dan segera mencakarinya dengan ganas dan penuh kelaparan. Sakura bergetar hebat saat melihat kucing manis itu mencabik-cabik ikan yg dilemparnya tadi. Darah yang mengucur deras. Daging yang terkeloyak. Berceceran darah dimana-mana. Sakura merasakan bahwa bumi yang dipijaknya ini sedang berputar dan badannya terasa melayang. Tak lama kemudian Sakura tak sadarkan diri

"Sakura ! Sakura !" sayup-sayup Sakura dapat mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya, namun tak lama setelah itu Sakura benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

"tidak ! itu bukan kesalahanku ! tidak ! hentikan ! jangan salahkan aku ! tidaaakkk !" aku berlari tak tau arah, yang penting bisa lepas dari kejaran makhluk itu.

Darah.

Lantai yang berdarah.

Kulit yang terkoyak.

jarum yang berlumuran darah.

"apa yang kamu lakukan ?!" bentak seorang laki-laki

"kau membunuhnya !" teriak seorang wanita

"dasar pembunuh !"

"aku bukan pembunuh ! itu kecelakaan ! aku tidak sengaja !" apa yang kukatakan percuma, mereka tak kan mempercayaiku. Mereka membenciku. Aku Cuma anak angkat.

"aku membenci kucing itu…aku benci…" aku meringis tidak mau mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu.

"buang kucing itu sekarang…buang kucing itu…BUANG KUCING ITU SEKARANG !"

* * *

**END SAKURA POV**

"buang kucing itu sekarang !" teriak Sakura ketika baru siuman dari pingsannya, ternyata itu Cuma mimpi. Syukurlah. Di mana dia sekarang ? matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut yang bisa dilihatnya. Tempat ini…ranjang, lemari, jendela yang tertutup oleh tirai cokelat, terkesan redup. Ini, Sakura sedang ada di kamar dia dengan Sasuke. Kamar mereka berdua. Dia lalu bangun dengan tergesa-gesa. Di depannya sudah ada dua orang laki-laki. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan kakak ipar Sakura, Itachi. Mereka berdua memasang wajah yang dapat ditafsirkan 'heran'

"Sakura ? ada apa ? kenapa Naru harus dibuang ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Tangan yang digunakannya untuk mengelus kucing itu. Sakura tau kalau Sasuke sangat menyayangi kucing itu. Sakura juga sudah berusaha menyukainya, tapi tak dapat memaksakannya. Jadi, bentuk perhatiannya kepada kucing itu hanya sebatas memberi makan dan merawatnya.

"Sakura ? ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia begitu khawatir dengan istrinya yang memiliki nama yang berarti bunga musim semi ini.

"buang…buang..buang kucing itu sekarang. Dia dendam..ingin membunuhku. Buang kucing itu sekarang ! aku muak melihatnya !" kata Sakura sambil memeluk kakinya. Badannya gemetaran, matanya bergerak cepat kekanan dan kekiri, nafasnya tidak beraturan, pikirannya kacau.

"Sakura ? Sakura ! kenapa ? jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi ! Sakura !" sasuke mencengkram pundak Sakura

"tidak sasuke..kau tidak akan mengerti.." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Sakura !—eh ? aniiki ?" Sasuke beralih menatap aniikinya, Itachi yang menggenggam tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke mengerti, dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Sakura, kau istirahat saja dahulu. Tidurlah" kata Itachi sembari tersenyum Lalu mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk keluar dari kamar , dan Sasuke menurut.

"Sasuke..kau jangan paksakan Sakura" tegur Itachi saat mereka sudah di luar kamar Sasuke dan Sakura

"Aku..aku hanya khawatir padanya saja aniiki" jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk

"Hmm, aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke. Seperti yang kau lihat, Sakura sepertinya sedang dalam tekanan batin. Dia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Lagipula, dia baru siuman dari pingsan. Cobalah bersabar dan tenanglah sedikit.." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Itachi memang sosok yang dewasa. Dan dia seorang dokter muda berbakat.

"Hn, Baiklah, terima kasih aniiki" kata Sasuke dan membalas senyuman kakaknya itu

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Tirai yang menutupi sebagian jendela terkesan gelap

Angin yang bertiup pelan semakin mempersuram suasana

Kamar yang luas dengan ranjang yang sedang kutempati ini berada ditengah-tengah ruangan, benar-benar membuatku semakin tidak tenang

Samar-samar…dapat kudengar suara itu…

Mendekat…

Suara makhluk itu…

Suara makhluk menjijikan itu benar-benar membuatku semakin benci !

Dapat kurasakan badanku gemetaran…, Entahlah dengan wajahku, mungkin pucat.., Pikiranku benar-benar kacau !

Kenapa semua orang membenciku ?! kenapa ?!

Kenapa..kenapa Ibu Mertuaku juga ikut membenciku ? Sudah cukup kedua Orang Tua tiriku yang membenciku

Mereka ..

Mereka semua keterlaluan !

"Egh !" perutku terasa seperti sedang teraduk-aduk.

Suara itu lagi ! dan ini semakin jelas !. Aku terduduk dari tidurku, dan melihat sepasang mata biru yang bersinar digelapnya ruangan. Mata itu seolah-olah ingin membunuhku. Mata itu bergerak dan mendekat..mendekat..dan..

"KKKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

**END OF SAKURA POV**

* * *

"KKKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"Sakura !" Sasuke dan Itachi segera bergegas masuk kedalam kamar dan menemukan Sakura yang kembali pingsan.

"Aniiki ! bagaimana ini ?!" Tanya Sasuke panik

"Tenanglah Sasuke, harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk selalu tenang. Dia hanya kelelahan dan tekanan pikiran. Istirahat dapat membantunya" jawab Itachi sambil memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura.

"Begitukah ?...tapi.."

"Tenang saja lah Sasuke…" kata Itachi dan memberikan senyuman menenangkannya lagi. Mau tidak mau Sasuke juga ikut tenang namun matanya masih terlihat cemas dan menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Eng ? Saske.." Sakura siuman namun masih sangat lemah

"Ya Sakura, aku di sini" kata Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut

"K-Kemana Itachi-nii ?" Tanya Sakura sambil berusaha duduk

"Kau tidur saja dahulu. Aniiki sedang menjauhkan kucing itu sementara, kata aniiki mungkin kau sedikit phobia dengan kucing" jawab Sasuke dan menaikkan selimut Sakura, "Nah, sekarang istirahat dengan nyamanlah"

"Tapi.."

"Sakura-chan, beristirahatlah. Jangan memaksakan diri" kata Itachi yang baru datang dari dapur

"Hmm..baiklah" Sakura mencoba untuk kembali tenang, namun ada yang mengusik dikepalanya. Suara itu lagi !

Bayangan-bayangan yang sakura lihat di dapur saat dia hendak memasak, lalu melemparkan ikan itu ke kucing itu kembali mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sakura berpikir bahwa rasanya dia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa. Merasakan _déjà vu_. Seperti darah yang berceceran…daging yang terkelupas..besi yang berlumuran darah…

Tapi, pada saat kucing itu memakan dan mencakari ikan itu, seingat Sakura tidak ada darah yang berceceran, apalagi besi yang berlumuran darah. Lantas, apa yang terlihat dibenak Sakura saat itu ?

"Sakura-chan.." panggil Itachi

"Nee ? ada apa Itachi-nii ?"

"Bisa kau ceritakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?" Tanya Itachi dengn sangat hati-hati

"…."

"Sakura-chan, kau dapat mendengarku ?"

"…."

"Tak apa jika kau—"

"Kucing itu kembali…kucing itu kembali untuk membalaskan dendam.." jawab Sakura dengan tangan mengantup yang gemetaran dan suaranya juga terdengar bergetar, "Dia—" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat dia mendengar suara kucing itu lagi. Tubuhnya gemetaran, kepalanya pusing dan berkunang-kunang. Tak sadar dia meneteskan air mata.

Melihat Sakura yang gemetar, Sasuke spontan langsung memeluknya. Menenangkannya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura yang gemetar. "Sakura..kau bisa jujur kepada kami jika kau tidak su—"

"Tidak ! walau bagaimanapun aku akan tetap memeliharanya ! ini pemberian dari Okaasan Sasuke ! aku harus menerimanya !" kata Sakura dan menatap mata Sasuke sungguh-sungguh

Sasuke tertegun saat bertatap mata dengan Sakura. Dia bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengatakannya, itu sangat terlihat dengan jelas dimata emeraldnya. Tapi juga terselip perasaan khawatir, takut, dan cemas dimata itu.

Itachi yang melihat moment romantis seperti itu hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum di depan pintu. Dia tidak ingin menggangu mereka.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Sakura ? kucing itu akan memperparah keadaanmu ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut

"Aku..aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan Okaasan. Hanya Beliau saja orang tuaku yang tersisa. Aku..aku..aku tidak ingin masa lalu kembali terulang" jawab Sakura. Air bening kembali menetes demi setetes keluar dari mata zamrudnya. Tanpa isakan, sungguh sangat perih.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Dibiarkannya bajunya basah oleh air mata Sakura.

"Apakah kau mau menceritakannya, masalahmu, kepada kami , Sakura ?" Tanya tidak mau dianya juga penasaran. Sakura tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam..diam..diam. "S-sakura ?"

"Baiklah" Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya panjang. "Aku, kalian tahu…aku hanya anak angkat orang tuaku. Mereka mengadopsiku di panti asuhan ketika aku berumur 5 tahun. Orang tua kandungku meninggal karena kecelakaan berencana di sebuah kapal pesiar sewaktu umurku baru 3 tahun. Kapal kami diledakan oleh orang misterius. 80 % penumpang tewas di tempat, termasuk orang tuaku. Kami…penumpang yang selamat dari ledakan, tidak semuanya dapat bertahan hidup. Ada yang tewas karena tenggelam, kedinginan, dan tertimpa barang-barang dari kapal. Korban yang benar-benar selamat saat itu hanya 10 %, termasuk anak-anak. Dan aku, salah satu dari korban anak-anak yang selamat diasuh oleh panti asuhan sampai ada orang yang mau mengadopsi kami." Sakura menceritakan semua asal mula cerita hidupnya,dari akar permasalahan.

Sasuke dan Itachi mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"lalu, suatu hari , ada sepasang suami istri yang mau mengangkatku. Awalnya aku senang karena aku akan memiliki orang tua lagi. Tapi, aku sedih ketika akan berpisah dengan teman-temanku di panti. Untuk menghiburku, mereka memberikanku kenang-kenangan ikan hias kecil dan boneka kelinci. Aku sangat senang dan kembali bersemangat. Akhirnya aku diadopsi secara resmi oleh kedua orang tua sampai dua tahun aku benar merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Sampai suatu ketika, papa pulang dengan membawa seekor kucing manis berwarna pirang dan bermata biru. Awal-awalnya aku senang karena aku mempunyai teman baru selain ikan hias dan bonekaku" Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika membayangkan masa-masa yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temannya, "Tapi, mereka, kedua orang tuaku, seolah tak menganggapku sebagai anak mereka lagi setelah kedatangan kucing itu." Senyum Sakura lenyap begitu saja dari wajahnya

Sasuke dan Itachi tak dapat berkata-kata. Itachi mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan cermin rias Sakura.

"Mereka menganggapku hanya sebagai penumpang di rumah mereka. Semua hal yang dilakukan oleh kucing itu, mereka hanya tertawa melihatnya. Kaki yang kotor karena lumpur dan naik ke ranjang lalu mengotori lantai dan seprai, mengambil ikan, merusak rajutanku, hingga merusak boneka kelinciku…mereka hanya bisa tertawa ! tapi, apa yang terjadi padaku jika aku yang melakukannya ? mereka…mereka, mereka memukuliku bagai seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah oleh pemiliknya" Sakura meringis dan memegang dada atasnya yang benar-benar terasa perih

" S—Sakura…sudahlah, berhenti saja sampai disitu—" Sasuke khawatir dengan Sakura yang terlihat semakin tertekan

"Tidak sasuke ! tidak…mereka tidak akan berhenti begitu saja untuk menyakitiku" Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa mulai sakit, "mereka seolah kucing sialan itu adalah anak mereka ! mengacuhkanku…meninggalkanku…dan..hiks menyiksaku"

"Apa ini..alasan yang menyebabkanmu kabur dari rumahmu sendiri 8 tahun yang lalu ?" Tanya Itachi. Sakura mengangguk. "aku tidak tahan dengan semua kenangan pahitku di rumah itu. Jadi sebaiknya aku kabur saja"

"Saat itu…kucing sialan itu melakukan hal yang benar-benar membuatku semakin benci. Dengan kaki kecilnya itu…dia, memakan ikan hiasku sewaktu aku pulang sekolah. Kucing sialan itu memakannya di depan mataku. Memakan kenangan indahku bersama teman-teman, kenangan indah satu-satunya tersisa yang masih kumiliki" Sakura tersenyum getir saat harus kembali mengingat kejadian itu. "Hahhh…aku jadi merindukan mereka…"

"Sakura-chan…" Itachi menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura untuk menenangkannya, dan Sasuke menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan erat.

"aku mendekati kucing itu untuk membawanya dan menjauhkannya dari kamarku, selamanya. Kucing itu mau melarikan diri dan meloncat dari meja belajarkuku. Tapi..karena air dalam akuarium yang tumpah akibatnya sendiri,…kucing itu tergelincir dan jatuh di atas keranjang yang berisi jarum-jarum rajutku. Memang saat itu aku terkejut hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua orang tuaku langsung datang menghampirinya yang sudah berlumuran darah dan jarum rajut disekujur badannya yang mempunyai bulu berwarna kuning yang lembut juga mata birunya." mata emerald Sakura terlihat kosong, "kedua orang tuaku itu langsung memaki-makiku dengan kata-kata yang benar tidak pantas didengar oleh anak kecil berumur 7 tahun. Menuduhku sebagai kedua orang tuaku sebagai orang tua yg tidak bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkanku. Heh, mereka pikir mereka siapa hah ? sok tau. Memang saat itu aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, setidaknya aku mengetahui informasi yang sebenarnya." Sakura tersenyum sinis dan mata emeraldnya yg biasa terang menjadi redup. "semenjak itu hubungan kami hanyalah sepasang suami istri dan seorang penumpang di rumah mereka. Namun secara resmi kami masih dalam status keluarga"

"ehh..Sakura-chan, siapa yang membiayaimu setelah kejadian itu ?" Itachi bertanya dengan hati-hati

"aku bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di sebuah rumah makan, Itachi-niisan" Sakura menjawabnya dengan tersenyum ramah

"Sakura-chan, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengecewakan okaasan ? apa kau tidak takut akan trauma masa lalumu " Tanya Itachi lagi. Sakura tertunduk, dia memikirkan kata-katanya Itachi.

"tidak. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan okaasan, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan beliau !" jawabnya mantab. Itachi dan Sasuke senang mendengarnya. Mereka tersenyum.

"sudahlah Sakura. Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi saja. Kau benar-benar kelelahan" kata Sasuke sembari mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mengangguk.

'CUP'

"_G'night and happy nice dream, My cherry blossom_" ucap Sasuke di telinga Sakura setelah mencium pipinya.

Sakura mengambil nafas panjang dan menghelanya, lalu tersenyum tenang. Sudah tiada lagi beban mental yang dirasakannya.

"_Thanks a lot, Sasuke. You're always help me when I'm need. And you too, Itachi-niisan_" Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura. "_because your problem is my problem too. We can solve it together. Don't save it alone. I always be there for you"_ ucap Sasuke. Memang benar kata orang kalau masalah jangan hanya disimpan sendiri, setidaknya orang lain mengetahuinya.

"_never mind it, Sakura-chan."_ Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya."_and I will help you too when you guys can't solve it. 'Cause I'm Genius and handsome—eh I mean, because I'm your brother"_ dia sempat saja mengajak pasangan muda ini bercanda dan tertawa. Dan…hasilnya, mereka tertawa bersama.

"_well guys, I've go home now._ Aku gak mau rubah tercinta menungguku terlalu lama untuk makan malam" kata Itachi lagi. Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan.

"nah, Sakura. Kau tidur yang nyenyak ya ? aku akan mengantarkan aniiki sampai ke depan ." kata Sasuke dan mengambil jaket biru tuanya yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

" hu-um. Salam untuk Kyuu-Oneesan ya, Itachi-Niisan. Hati-hati di jalan" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan kecil kepada Uchiha bersaudara ini.

"ya, akan ku sampaikan. Istirahat yang banyak ya. Dahh.." Itachi melambaikan tangannya lalu mengenakan jaket putihnya.

"kami berangkat dulu !"

* * *

"Sasuke ! apakah kau melihat Naru ?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi

"ada apa Sakura ? apakah kau sudah baikan ?"

"iya, aku baik-baik saja. Kemana Naru ?" Tanya Sakura cemas

"untuk apa kau mencarinya Sakura ? kau baru saja pulih. sudahlah..istirahat saja kau hari ini. Nanti akan ada Okasa—" belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa-gesa dan..

BRAKK !

"Sakura-chan ?! apakah kau baik-baik saja ? ku dengar kau sakit !"

"—n. yah..Okaerinasai, Okaasan" ucap Sasuke dan berlalu begitu saja melewati ibunya menuju lemari pakaian.

"eh ? ohh..sumimasen, Sakura-chan..Sasu-chan" kata Mikoto (ibunya) sambil sedikit menunduk

Sakura yang juga sungkan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang lebih tua, apalagi beliau adalah mertuanya, dia pun ikut membungkukkan badan. "D-Daijoubu, Okaa-san. Sini, biar saya bawakan tasnya."

"maaf merepotkanmu Sakura-chan. Padahal kamu masih sakit" kata Mikoto

"tak apa Okaasan. Malahan saya yang lebih banyak menyusahkan Okaasan. Di mana Otousan ?" kata Sakura merendahkan diri dan bertanya tentang ayah mertuanya

"Otousan masih di luar, memarkirkan mobil"

* * *

"Sakura-chan..biar Okaasan bantu kamu memasak ya ?" Tanya Mikoto sambil mengambil sebuah apron yang digantung di samping kulkas

"Eh ? tidak usah Okaasan. Nanti saya malah akan menyusahkan Okaasan. biar saya saja yang melakukannya" sanggah Sakura

"tidak apa Sakura-chan.."

"eehhh..tak apa Okaasan..biar saya saja yang melakukannya…"

Terjadilah perebutan singkat di dapur pasangan Uchiha muda ini, sampai kedatangan 2 orang Uchiha lainnya yaitu Fugaku dan Sasuke. Setelah meleraikan istri masing-masing, akhirnya mereka berbagi tugas. Sakura dan Sasuke yang memasak, lalu Mikoto dan Fugaku yang menata meja.

_Tingtong_

"biar aku yang membukakannya.." kata Sasuke. "ohh..aniiki, Oneesan. Silahkan masuk" katanya lagi saat melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu

"terima kasih Otouto~" ucap Itachi. Yahh..dia jadi bertingkah aneh dan berlebihan ketika berada dekat dengan Istrinya.

"terima kasih, Sasuke-kun" ucap Kyuubi dengan senyum ramahnya.

"wahh..semuanya sudah kumpul disini ya ?" tanya Itachi dan langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke setelah mencium pipi ibunya dan tangan ayahnya. Kyuubi juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Itachi, tapi dia cipika-cipiki dengan Sakura juga.

"nee..bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sakura ?" Tanya Kyuubi basa-basi

"sekarang sudah membaik Oneesan. Terima kasih" jawab Sakura sopan.

" Tak usah terlalu formal lah.. aku Kyuu-nee saja" kata Kyuubi tersenyum manis

"ha'I, Kyuu-nee"

"baguss.."

"ini silahkan makanannya.." tawar Sakura

"terima kasih"

"Sakura-chan, aku mau minta sayur itu. Tolong ambilkan"

"iya, ini silahkan"

"Sakura-chan..Okaasan minta minum ya ?"

"ha'I Okaasan. Silahkan"

"Sasuke..kau mau sup tomat ini ?"

"hn"

* * *

Pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan sarapan pagi bersama juga bercengkrama. Sakura yang selama belasan tahun tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga ini lagi merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur nasional dan Kyuubi yang bekerja sebagai pramugari di Konoha Airlines mendapatkan cuti. Jadi semua anggota Uchiha berkumpul di sini.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Ha'I, Okaasan ?"

"Gomenasai nee…Okaasan tidak tau kalau kau mempunyai trauma dengan kucing. Kalau saja Okaasan tau kau trauma, tak akan pernah sampai sakit parah seperti ini kejadiannya. Maafkan Okaasan ya ? sebenarnya Okaasan Cuma mau akrab sama Sakura-chan aja. Kalau Kyuu-chan kan dia sibuk. Jadwal kerjanya kadang sampai hari libur. Jadi tidak sempat berkunjung. Untung saja hari ini dia dapat cuti" kata Mikoto panjang lebar. Sakura terlihat _speechless_. Sedangkan Kyuubi langsung menunduk merasa bersalah. "bukan berarti Okaasan marah dan kesal, Kyuu-chan. Okaasan dapat mentoleransi pekerjaanmu kok. Senyum yah ?" katanya lagi.

"terima kasih Okaasan. Maaf sebelumnya karena Kyuu jarang berkunjung" ucap Kyuubi sembari memberikan senyuman termanisnya dan pipinya merona. Itachi yang gemas langsung mencium pipi kanan Kyuubi dan Mikoto mencubit gemas pipi kirinya. Dan alhasil, Kyuubi tambah menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Semua orang tertawa karena Kyuubi. Sakura yang diam sejak Mikoto bilang tadi, juga ikut tertawa kecil.

"_demo.._ apa yang dikatakan oleh Okaasan itu benar loh,Sakura-chan" kata Itachi sambil memakan mie udon.

"M—maksudnya..maksudnya apa Itachi-Niisan ? maaf, tapi saya kurang mengerti" Tanya Sakura dengan sesopan-sopannya. Walau bagaimanapun, ada mertuanya kan ?

"maksud aniiki, sebenarnya bukan hanya kau saja yang ingin mengakabkan diri dengan Okaasan,Sakura. Okaasan juga ingin mengakrabkan diri denganmu" jelas Sasuke dengan lembut.

"benarkah ?" perasaan Sakura campur aduk. Senang, lega, bingung, juga 'sedikit' ada rasa marah. Sakura senang karena mertuanya perhatian kepadanya, juga anggota keluarga lainnya. Lega karena, ternyata mertuanya juga ingin mengakrabkan diri, dan ternyata ia telah salah sangka terhadap mertuanya. Bingung darimana mertuanya bisa tau masalahnya, dan 'sedikit' marah kenapa cara mengakrabkan diri dengannya menggunakan seekor kucing pirang bermata biru ?. hey..tunggu dulu, kemana kucing itu seharian ini ? Sakura tidak—eh maksudnya belum mendengar rengekan minta makannya dari pagi pikir mungkin kucing itu sedang tidur, tapi kok selama ini ?

" sebenarnya..Okaasan pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya kepadaku, Sakura. Kau ingat saat kau dan Okaasan ke Dokter Tsunade untuk cek kesehatanmu sebulan yang lalu ? Saat itu, Dokter Tsunade bilang ke Okaasan kalau kehamilan dan kesehatan kandungan yang buruk bisa disebabkan oleh gangguan mental atau psikis wanitanya. Jadi, sebaiknya wanita yang ingin dikaruniai seorang bayi menjauhi yang namanya stress. Oleh karena itu, Okaasan memberikan anak kucing untukmu" jelas Sasuke

"tapi Okaasan tidak berniat membuatmu tambah kacau, Sakura-chan ! Okaasan benar-benar tidak tau kalau kau memiliki trauma dengan kucing ! Okaasan pikir kau suka kucing. Okaasan sering lihat kau mudah berinteraksi dengan anak kecil dan hewan. Tapi Okaasan benar-benar tidak tau kalau kau punya trauma…maafkan Okaasan. Okaasan tidak bermaksud.." Mikoto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kirinya ini. "Okaasan Cuma mau punya cucu…" desis Mikoto akhirnya. Sakura tersentak. '_E—eh ? beneran ? aku..aku..masih belum kepikiran untuk punya anak Okaasan ! tapi..'_ batin Sakura beragumen.

"Oh iya…yang memberitahukan tentang ini kepada Okaasan adalah aku, Sakura" kata Sasuke seolah menjawab pertanyaan batin Sakura tadi. satu. Satu pertanyaan Sakura terjawab sudah. Tiga perasaan Sakura yang sudah terjawab.

"dan..Kucing manis itu sudah kembali ke tempat pemiliknya" ucap Itachi.

"hah ? maksudnya ?" Tanya Sakura dengan mengerenyitkan dahi. Itachi terkekeh.

"wajahmu itu mudah sekali untuk dibaca, Sakura-chan. Aku tau kau tadi sempat memikirkan kucing itu kan ? sekarang..dia ada di rumah kami. Kau tau..sebenarnya kucing itu anak kucing dari kucingnya adik iparku..namanya juga sama. Namanya Naruto. Nahh..Naruto memberikan dua ekor kucing kepada kami. Satu yang berwarna belang hitam dan putih, dan yang satunya berwarna pirang. Karena kucing itu mirip dengannya makanya kami beri nama Naru. Kyuubi dan Okaasan setuju untuk memberikan satu kucing padamu atas saran Okaasan,Sakura-chan" jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"jadi..selama ini.., aku sudah salah sangka ya ?" gumam Sakura namun cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh semua orang di sana. "Okaasan.." katanya lagi.

"iya ? ada apa Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Mikoto

"bolehh…boleh aku memeluk Okaa—" belum selesai Sakura mengucapkannya, Mikoto sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu. "tentu saja Sakura-chan. Anytime ! kapan pun kau mau !". Semua anggota keluarga yang berada di sana merasa tersenyum haru atas peristiwa Menantu-Mertua ini. Bahkan sang kepala dari kepala keluarga, Fugaku ikut tersenyum.

"nee, sekarang waktunya beres-beres. Ayo cepat selesaikan makanan kalian !" ucap Mikoto ceria setelah melepas pelukan Sakura.

Dan sekarang, keluarga Uchiha itu menghabiskan waktu seharian mereka dengan canda tawa.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di pagi yang cerah. Ketika semua orang ingin melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka yaitu bekerja, dalam sebuah rumah di komplek Uchiha, seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang menunduk di depan westafel dan seorang lagi yang berambut hitam sedang memegangi pundaknya.

"sudahlah Sakura..kau jangan memaksakan untuk masuk bekerja.." kata Sasuke khawatir

"ta-tapi Sas—huummppghhh" Sakura kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Dia benar lemas. Wajahnya pucat. Kakinya terasa tak memiliki tulang lagi. Punggungnya terasa seperti baru saja diluncuri oleh sebalok es. perutnya serasa kehilangan lambungnya."haahhhhh…" helanya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sudah lemas tersebut ke kamar dan membaringkannya lalu menelpon seseorang. Tak berapa lama kemudian seseorang yang bernama Itachi datang lalu memeriksa keadaan Sakura yang masih lemas.

"jadi ? bagaimana ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan amat teramat cemas

"hum..sepertinya aku akan menjadi seorang paman. Kira-kira apa saja yang biasa dimainkan oleh seorang paman terhadap keponakannya ya ?" Tanya Itachi terhadap dirinya sendiri

"ha ? paman ? keponakan ? apa maksudmu aniiki ?" Tanya Sasuke masih tidak mengerti

"yahh..kau akan menjadi seorang ayah, Otouto. Selamat ya. Aku berharap Kyuu-chan ku akan segera menyusul se'cepat'nya" muncul sebuah seringai di wajah Itachi saat mengatakan dengan penekanan jelas dikata 'cepat'.

"apa ? aku..aku akan menjadi seorang ayah ? haha, hahahaha." Entah Sasuke sedang senang atau apa, karena perasaannya sedang campur aduk sekarang. Dengan cepat dia mengambil handphone-nya lalu menelpon seseorang lagi agak lama. Mungkin dia sedang menghubungi kantor manajemennya dan seseorang lain.

Tak lama kemudian Mikoto dan Fugaku datang. Mereka terlihat sangat bersuka cita ketika mendengar kabar ini. Walaupun usia kandungan Sakura masih sangat muda, tapi mereka sudah sangat senang. Sakura yang sudah pulih dari lemasnya juga senang ketika mengetahui ada fetus yang sedang berkembang di rahimnya. Dia berjanji untuk dirinya, bayinya, suaminya, dan keluarganya kalau dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik dan merawat anak-anaknya dengan penuh kasih dan sayang juga menjaga kandungan ini baik-baik.

Well, penantian selama 2 tahun tidak berakhir sia-sia. sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu besarnya sang fetus menuju janin hingga lahir, mengetahui jenis kelaminnya, juga…menyusulnya Kyuubi untuk memiliki buah hati.

**_Masa lalu orang tua mungkin akan memengaruhi anak mereka, namun jangan sampai merekalah orang tua yang akan mempengaruhi anak tersebut._**

* * *

Fweeuhhh~~ akhirnya selesai juga oneshot 16 halaman ! gak termasuk Tama's Note (^_^)v

Tama beneran gak habis pikir bisa bikin fic serius kayak gini juga, padahal tangan Tama tuh pengeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen banget ngeplesetin ceritanya ! *Humorholic*.

Eng ? iya, Tama ngerasa kok pada ending-endingnya alurnya kecepetan. Malahan nyadar kok *bletak*. Tapi mau gimana lagiii ?! Tama tuh Cuma ngealih versikan cerpen yang pernah Tama baca buat bikin tugas !

Yahh..ceritanya kurang lebih sama lah. Sama-sama hepi ending, tapi kalo yang cerpen yang Tama baca, itu kurang jelas endingnya, lebih banyak ngejelasin flashback-nya si tokoh utama dan gangguan jiwanya—eh psikisnya daripada cara nyelesein masalahnya. Walaupun ceritanya, masalahnya selesai dengan sebuah solusi yaitu ; buang itu kucing !. loh loh loh, bukannya Tama gak suka kucing loh. Suka malahan, pake banget lagi. Tapi cerpennya menarik brohhh…

Nyadar ya kalo si abang sus (Sus'ke alias Sasuke) OOC-nya oke banget ? hahaha LOL. Sengaja kok, biar si abang sus gak keliatan perfect banget 'kayaknya'. Kalo abang tuchi (i'tuchi aka Itachi) mah emang biasa nyantee aja.

Ada yang complain ? protes ? atau ngekritik chara Sakura di sini ? ada ? ada ? gak usah aja deh yaaa…lagi hamil muda tuh. Ntar kasian.

Kalo yang pair ItaKyuu ituu..emang sengaja kok Tama bikin gitu. Soalnya…Tama suka suka suka suka suka suka sukaaaaaaa pake banget sama mereka. Apalagi kalo si Kyuubi udah jutek-judes-tsundere sama Itachi, rasanya tuhhh..nggghhmmmmffphhttt ! *tiba-tiba sesak nafas*

Kyuubi, I love you so much ! *kicked by Itachi*

Itachi : jangan ngerebut my lovely hunny bunny foxy Kyuubi ! atau lo gue tending sampe Korea !

Maji ?! beneran ? kebetulan nih pengen makan kimbimbab dan bulgogi nih ! sekalian pengen reunion sama temen-temen trainee-an Tama dulu di SM entertainment, EXO ! *gebuked by EXOfans*

Oh iya, buat fic sekuel sasumen, ditunda deng ! *cekek* i-itu soalnya Tama gak yakinn..soalnya ada scene rada mahooo—eh yaoi mendekati ra—hhmpp !*dibekep Itachi*

Itachi: liat rating ! liat rating ! lo juga kenapa tau istilah gituan heh ? jangan bilang dari Arika ? atau Fic yang direkomendasiin sama Arika ?! nyebut oyy…nyebuttt

Puah ! iya..iya..khilap-khilap. Lagi pula bukan gara-gara Arika mulu kok. Kan temen-temennya Tama buanyyak ! stalking a stalker juga…lagi suck in idea nihh. Trus..ntar ada beberapa fic baru lagi buat ngehidupin akunnya Tama. Biar gak gersang *dikira taneman*

Tama jadi banyak ngomong ya ? ahhh~ Tama kangen nistain Sasuke ! Sasori juga ! tapi yang bakalan nyusul Itachi hhe…

SasuSaso : mampus lo tachh.. (bang..)

Oh iya, Review dong Review dong Review dong ! *todong Bazzoca*


End file.
